


You Found Me

by trickytrinket



Category: British Actor - RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Housekeeper Tom Hiddleston, Humour, Romance, Single Parents, au tom, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing much in Arnetta Tulley's life aside from having two lovely daughters and a full-time job. Until she agreed to hire a help and the help comes in form of a charming British man, Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from me, this time it's AU Tom as housekeeper that came from another random discussion that happened several days ago. Happy reading and please tell me what you think xoxo!

Didn’t even bothering to knock on the door, Lyanne entered her neighbor’s house that already felt as a her second home, considering she spent almost half of her day in this house.

“You call me on the weekend. I expect something spectacular to happen real soon, Etta,” Lyanne addressed the house owner. Her hair put in a messy bun whiles her back facing her.

“Morning, Lyanne,” Netta greeted her, carrying two cups of freshly brewed coffee.

Scrunched up her nose, Lyanne faked a gagging sound, “You know I don’t drink coffee.”

“Who says it’s for you?” Arnetta half-mumbled, sipping her morning coffee.

“I knew it!”

Lyanne dropped her voice as if sharing a secret between the two of them only, “There’s someone in your room, isn’t it? The girls are with your parents! This is why you’re calling me. Oh, Arnetta, you are one intriguing woman!”

Arnetta didn’t answer or deny her accusation as she let the caffeine worked its magic inside her system.

“Answer me, Etta. Don’t keep this old lady waiting!”

Putting her cup back on its sauce, Etta sighed, “The girls are in their room, pretending to be princess and queen. No one is in my room. But yes, something is happening today.”

“A date?” Lyanne was beaming now, highly anticipating her answer.

“No, but there will be a man coming here today.”

“You’re seeing someone!”

Arnetta sighed once again, “Lyanne, can you please let me talk for a bit?”

“All right.”

“You remember our talk few weeks back? When you suggest me to hire a help?”

Lyanne gave her a nod.

“And you know I just got a promotion. A promotion means more money but also more responsibility at work. So, I did some Google search, and then found several agencies. I decided to give them a call and next thing I knew I did a phone interview with several candidates.”

“In short, you are hiring a maid,” Lyanne concluded.

Swallowing another gulp of her coffee, Arnetta squeaked out, “Not exactly a maid.”

Hearing her answer, Lyanne’s eyes widened in disbelief. With a tight-lipped smile, she shot another question, “A butler then?”

“Times like this make me realize how old you are, Lyanne. Maid, butler,” Arnetta recited the words once more. Finding the words were a little outdate for her liking, she stuck out her tongue. “Gosh, those sound ancient.”

Lyanne rolled her eyes, “A housekeeper.”

“Yes, a housekeeper! You’re right as always. As much as I don’t want to admit this out loud, I need someone to help me to look after the house or else my house will turn into a refuge in no time. I mean look around us, look at the dishes from last night. God! Sometimes this can be so exhausting,” Arnetta sounded out her frustration.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate your help, Lyanne. You can always be here when my housekeeper starts working. You know, guiding him with the basic stuff, telling him Kiera’s and Cecil’s food preference among other things.”

“You’re actually listening to my advice. How wonderful,” Lyanne took Arnetta’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I’m glad I can help you out. Kiera and Cecil are lovely, you raised them well, honey. And yes, I’m repeating this for the millionth time already, when you need help, you say it. It’s not wrong, it doesn’t make you weak. It makes you human. We are human.”

Arnetta couldn’t be more grateful for Lyanne. Despite being a decade apart - if not more - Lyanne has always been there for her. She was there when Arnetta first moved into the neighborhood, helping her settling down in the new house. She watched her as Arnetta experienced every ups and downs in her life. Lyanne was just like another mother figure for Arnetta, and she considered Kiera and Cecil as her own granddaughters.

“Now tell me more about your housekeeper.”

“He is British, 34 years-old with blonde hair and blue eyes. His resume said he has more than 2 years of experience and very capable of handling children,” Arnetta reached for her phone, showing the screen to Lyanne.

Lyanne pinched and zoomed at her neighbor’s new housekeeper photo. She whistled in appreciation, “Are you sure he’s a housekeeper? Not a model or an actor? Could he be possibly a distant relative of the Buckingham Palace?”

“Lyanne.”

“He looks more than fine. His name though, Thomas William Hiddleston. That sounds so posh, so British,” Lyanne then did her best imitation of the English accent and it sounded awful, “Tea will be served at 4, milady.”

“Come on, Lyanne. You’re half British. And I called you because I need you to watch over my daughters while I talk with Thomas. Can you please do that?”

“You’re more than welcome to do more than talking if that Thomas is as hot as the one on the photo,” Lyanne winked at her.

Before snapping back at the older woman, a knock on the door caused both of them to jump from their seat. Standing behind Lyanne, Arnetta half-pushed her to the kid’s playroom, “Let me have a talk with Thomas. Go, Lyanne. I can handle this.”

Crossing her kitchen, Arnetta grabbed the door knob to welcome her soon-to-be housekeeper. When the door swung opened, a voice - thick with British accent - greeted her.

"Good morning, ma'am."

He was tall and slender, wearing a brown jumper that somehow only accentuated his blue eyes even more. And his golden-colored hair, neatly trimmed. Lyanne was wrong this time. Thomas was not fine, he was more than fine. He was stunning. His photo didn’t do him any justice. Arnetta had to stop herself from gawking at him

Stepping aside, Arnetta allowed him to enter her house, "Morning, Thomas. Come on in."

He followed her to the kitchen but his eyes never stopped observing every single detail in this new workplace.

"Have a seat,” Arnetta signaled Thomas to take the seat opposite from her. “Coffee? I have an extra cup."

Thomas refused politely, saying he stopped by a diner on his way here. He opted for a glass of water instead.

"So, this is the kitchen,” Thomas broke the silence between them.

"Yes, kitchen. I cook in the morning, or sometimes I reheat some leftovers from the night before. I'm sure you're familiar with all the utensils,” Arnetta explained.

He nodded his head, then he asked, "Do I have to cook?"

"Just when I have a long day at work and I promise I’ll let you know when I have one. Besides, there's Lyanne, she lives next door and knows what to cook most of the times,” Arnetta rose from her seat, dumping the empty cup into the sink. “Basically your most important job is to keep the house. I mean - look around you and tell it's not a shipwreck."

"It's not a shipwreck,” Thomas smirked.

"Right, dry British humour. Should have put that in mind when I hired you,” Arnetta whined as she tucked a strand of her brown locks behind her ear.

"I apologize for offending you, ma’am,” Thomas said.

"Not at all, Thomas. Basically there's not much for you to do other than to keep my house neat and tidy. If you're hungry you're free to cook your own meal. And please don’t neglect my kids."

"You have two daughters, right? Kiera and Cecil?” Thomas sought for a confirmation.

With a fond smile, Arnetta answered, “Cecil is 5 years-old while Kiera is 3. Their school is just around the corner. I usually drive them to school before heading to work and they’ll be home right after lunch time.”

“Do they have any special diet that I should be aware of?” Thomas was afraid for forgetting the important detail in his job.

“Just remember not to give them too much sugar or I will not have the chance to rest when night falls,”

She could feel another headache coming as the thought of her two daughter with another episode of sugar rush flashed inside her head.

“Ma’am, you do know you could always hire me for an extra shift, right?”

Arnetta took a sharp intake of breath because she swore Thomas just leaned in and she watched as his ridiculously thin lips curled up into a charming smile. She stood up abruptly, surprising her new housekeeper and almost knocking her chair in the process. Clearing her throat, Arnetta did her best to maintain a stoic expression. “Let me show you around the house, Thomas.”

_So much for confidence, Etta. Well done._

They remained quiet as Arnetta gave Thomas a tour around her home. Thomas didn’t said a words, he just nod and hummed at every words that were being said by Arnetta as if taking a mental notes.

It was when they came across the barren backyard, Tom decided to speak up, “No gardening?”

His question startled her, “I used to plant several herbs for cooking but not anymore. I have no time.”

“I have a green thumb.”

“You have to prove that, Thomas,” Arnetta casted him a sideway glance.

Thomas gave her another smile, “You don’t have to worry, ma’am.”

Trying to her best to ignore his suave British accent as his voice graced her ears, Arnetta led him to where her daughters were playing.

“Mommy!” Kiera, her little one, ran towards her. Arnetta picked her up, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“You guys are having fun! What are you playing now? And what’s on Lyanne’s head?”

“We’re having another breakfast. It’s not pancake. It’s berry!” Kiera pointed at the fake strawberries that were already being set up on three plates.

“That’s a chef hat because Lyanne is our cook! She brewed our tea as well! Would you like to join us, mom?” Cecil chirped in.

“I’d love to but I want to introduce you to someone first,” Arnetta faced the Brit who was watching their exchange this whole time.

“Girls, this is Thomas. He will be here when I’m at work. He will make you food, keep us clean the house and accompany you when you’re playing.”

Wiggling in her hold, Kiera looked at the blonde man. She was closed to squealing as she took in Tom’s appearance, “A boy! Lyanne says we need more boys around!”

If only she wasn’t holding her youngest daughter, Arnetta would have elbowed Lyanne in the ribs. The most she could do now was to glare at Lyanne who looked as innocent as her daughters. Not quite the same but almost as innocent because now she caught her ogling at the housekeeper.

Cecil put her tea cup down, approaching Thomas. She looked up at him with her brown eyes, offering him a handshake, “Hello, Thomas, nice to meet you.”

Bending his knees so the young girl could reach his hand, Thomas responded in kind, “Hello, Cecil.”

“We have Mister Icy, the pengwing. Mister Ra, that’s the lion. And Mister Boo, he is the bear,” Cecil pointed the name of each of her dolls to Thomas. “I’m sorry but today party is for girls only. You’re not allowed to be here today. You’ll be having your own party with the three misters later.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Cecil. I don’t mean to interrupt the party. Of course I’ll be back when those three misters are ready to have their tea.”

Cecil stared at him before broke out giggling, “You speak funny, Thomas.”

“I’m glad you called me funny, Cecil. Or maybe while I’m having your tea, I can teach you to speak funny too,” Tom rose back to his full height. “Sadly I have to leave now. Have a great Sunday, girls,” Thomas flashed them his smile before leaving the playroom.

Arnetta walked him out of the house. They were standing in the front porch before Thomas stopped abruptly, causing Arnetta to almost bump into his back.

“I almost forgot. My boss said you need to sign some papers. It’s just the usual legal document.”

Thomas jogged into his silver Sedan to retrieve the almost forgotten documents. He was back on the porch in no time, handing the stack of papers to Arnetta. Already reading the documents on her laptop a week ago when she made up her mind to hire him, Arnetta skimmed the papers briefly before signing them.

“That does finalize this, right, Thomas?”Arnetta asked as she gave the stack of papers back to Thomas.

He “Of course. I’ll be at your service from now on, ma’am. What time will you need me tomorrow?”

Tapping her finger on her chin, Arnetta answered, “It’ll be your first day tomorrow so I think it’s better if you could be here at 5 or 5.30 at the latest. I usually left for work a 6.”

“Okay, but please, stop calling me Thomas. That sounds old. Tom will do, ma’am.”

She didn’t respond to his request, on the contrary Arnetta froze as Tom moving closer to her. He still hasn’t invaded her personal space but in their closest proximity since he came to her house, Arnetta could smell his fresh cologne that sent her imagination running wild.

“Then you should start practicing to call me Arnetta,” Arnetta managed to say. She hoped her new housekeeper didn’t catch her breathy tone.

With an understanding smile, Tom bid his goodbye and drove his Sedan away from her driveway. Arnetta remained rooted on her spot, her heart beating wildly inside her chest. Unbeknownst to her, Lyanne had fled from the girls’ room and watched the entire scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

“Oh, Etta. You’re in trouble,” Lyanne commented in a sing-song voice, earning a groan from the younger woman.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sorting things out with his newest employee, Tom went out to have a drink with his friends. While Arnetta might got some interesting new information regarding her new housekeeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank you all for the overwhelming response for this story. I have to say with this story is a new territory for me to explore and write about and can't honestly thank you enough for your response and feedback for this story. Here we go, with the new chapter as things started to unfold. Enjoy and please tell me what you think xoxo!

Getting out of his silver sedan, Tom rubbed his eyes, holding back his yawn. After he got back from Arnetta’s place, he fixed a quick lunch for himself, cleaning out his apartment, before passing out on his sofa. That’s what happened after a wild Saturday night with his friends and still had to come to his new workplace on the very next morning. He didn’t even hear Eddie knocking on his apartment door that evening, offering him a ride to this place - Killarney Lounge.

Sitting at the bar, Tom greeted the bartender, "Luke.”

The bartender snickered at his condition, “Do you want your usual, Tom? Or just water for tonight?”

Tom and his friends could have a drink at any bar in New York City. After all, one of the men in their group owned enough establishments in this downtown. Another reason behind their fondness of this particular place is the bartender himself, Luke Windsor who was in charge of the place and perfectly capable from serving authentic British food to serving a cocktail that would give you a killer hangover the next day.

He was about to order his drink but then something flashed inside his mind. It was that dream he had during his nap. The way that brunette in his dream kissed him, her fingers fisting his hair in the way he liked it. His hand caressing every inch of her exposed skin. Her halting breath when he nipped on her neck. Their labored breathing. Their bodies pressed together, limbed entangled, beads of sweat covering their skin. With a sharp intake of breath, Tom buried his face on his palms.

"Make it stronger, Luke. Please,” then he requested to the bartender.

Luke did not quite expecting Tom to ask for a strong drink in less than 12-hour before he started working at a new house. But at this bar, Tom was customer first, friend later. So, Luke did what every bartender did. He mixed one liquor with another before serving the glass in front of Tom, “Whatever you say, Tom.”

Tom took a sip, wincing as the drink hit his throat. Luke _really_ never played with his mix. But before Tom could have another sip, a hand snatched the lowball glass away from his grasp.

“What’s this?” Eddie sniffed the glass, grimacing when he found the alcohol was too strong for his taste.

“I don’t know, Ed. I asked Luke to give me something strong and that’s what I get.”

Eddie tried to gauge Luke’s attention for more explanations but the bartender was already busy serving a trunk of customers so Eddie gave the glass back to Tom.

“I thought you were not home, Tom. I knocked on your door for like five minutes but then I got no answer so I decided to do some grocery before coming here. What were you doing?”

“I was napping, Ed,” Tom gave a nonchalant shrug.

“You were napping? Can’t you give a more interesting answer?”

“Such as?” Tom drawled, glancing at Eddie.

“Shagging would be great. You know it’s okay to have a company on your bed.”

Well, he did have a company in his dream. But Eddie did not need to know about that.

“I have a company on my bed – my pillows, my sheet, blanket, sometimes my dirty clothes, my bag, my phone, or my laptop.”

“You know that’s not what I mean, Tom.”

“That’s rich coming from you, Redmayne. If I recalled correctly you’re the one who pulled me away from those two women last night. If you did not pull out a mother hen on me, I’m sure I would have perfect companies on my bed last night,” Tom swigged the remaining of his drink in one gulp. Wincing as he realized how harsh he just sounded. If Eddie chose to spend his Saturday night alone at home, drowning himself with university’s stuffs, Tom believed he would end up late coming to Arnetta’s place – or worse he would not come to that house at all. When his mind was not murky like tonight, he had to thank Eddie for making the concoction needed to make the hangover more bearable.

Eddie raised his eyebrows at this attitude Tom’s giving him, “You should be thanking me, Hiddleston. I saved your arse last night. God knows what would happen if you chose to bring those women home last night. To say Benedict would be furious is an understatement.”

Before Tom could formulate a proper response for Eddie, a voice boomed in the distance and soon a figure took a seat on Tom’s right. “You two are already here!”

It was Michael Fassbender, the owner of the bar and many others across the country as well as at the other part of the world. Followed closely by Benedict Cumberbatch who heads the agency where Tom is working.

“And I can see Tommy is starting early with something a wee stronger than usual,” Michael also noticed that empty glass near Tom’s hand.

Hearing Michael called him with that dreaded nickname, Tom groaned. While Eddie waved his hand, trying to warn Michael about Tom’s foul mood tonight and, of course, Michael never listened to him or anyone else for that matter.

Michael yelled for his most trusted bartender at the other end of the bar, “Luke! What did you give him?”

“He asked for something different tonight. I was just doing my job, boss! And he pays, so who am I to refuse? Besides, Tom is a generous tipper!” Luke made light of his actions, didn’t even bother to turn his head to face his boss.

After having a chat with Eddie, Benedict decided to ask Tom, “What’s going on, Tom?”

Michael interjected him before Tom gave any answer, “Yeah, Tom, what’s going on? Missing home?” Michael interjected Benedict’s question.

Tom only responded to Michael’s question with a death stare. He murmured in response, “It seems like a fair assumption, Thomas.”

“Stop assuming, Michael,” Tom gritted out between his teeth. He was holding back his anger. At this point, he was sure no one can really blame him if he caused a scene in the middle of this crowded bar.

This time Michael was being wise. He backed out from this argument, putting both of his hands up.

“Or you have problem with your new house?” Benedict threw a different question at Tom. Although he knew Tom would give him a negative answer since the office had told him Tom already returned the signed documents with no complain at all.

“No, no,” Tom responded a tad too fast, causing three pairs of eyes to focus on him.

“It is the house then. Tell us, Tom. Oh this better be juicy,” Eddie clapped his hands, eager to hear this new detail from his friend.

“The house is lovely,” Tom remained uptight.

“So does the owner, eh?” Michael teased him.

Eddie quickly elbowed him on the ribs, but then he and Michael were giggling like over-excited school boys.

Benedict gasped as he held that piece of information Michael and Eddie didn’t know yet, “The owner is a single mother!”

Tom saw no point in denying, nodding his head in affirmation, “Yes, with two daughters.”

“But I don’t get any reports of you or our new client having a problem. Is there something you’re not telling us?” Benedict pressed him with another question.

There’s no way in this world he would share his dream that afternoon with these three men. So, he gave his final answer, “It’s just you my nerves being silly. New house, new rules, new routines. I am adapting.”

“This is so unlike you, Tom. But if you have a problem, do not hesitate to contact me. I am your boss but I am also your friend.”

Even Tom knew there’s nothing Ben could do, he still thanked him, “Will do. Really appreciate that, Ben.”

“Or you can come to me, Tom,” Michael flashed his impish grin.

“Are we gonna fight over Hiddleston again, Fassbender?” Benedict rolled his eyes.

“No,” Michael’s eyes were twinkling with laughter. “But Tom is my friend too. With his impressive resume, he can work somewhere more exotic, challenging. Think about those remote places. Rio de Janeiro, Koh Samui, Polynesia, Cairo, Santorini. You name it, Tom. All you have to do is call me.”

What Michael just mentioned was just a tiny part of the hotel chains owned and run by his family empire for generation. Coming from a family with German and Irish heritage, the Fassbenders was well-known for their place in the hospitality industry. With his lips pressed into a thin line, Tom refused, “Not interested, Michael.”

“Yes, you are not interested for now. But who knows down the road.” Another thing about Michael he just loved to rile things up.

“You’re an arsehole, Fassbender,” Benedict threw a shade at Michael.

“But we’re still friends. Your threats are getting old, Cumberbatch.”

Eddie, the youngest and most sensible in the group, stepped in, “I don’t give a damn if you’re the owner of this place, Michael, but I am sure Luke would not tolerate any kind of riot here.”

Propelling himself with one hand, Ben said, “I agree with Eddie. Let’s talk about last night, Michael.” All eyes were on Michael now. “First, please tell us the name of that girl from last night.”

“Sharon,” Michael didn’t miss a beat.

A collective gasp could be heard, the three other men trying to pick their jaw up from the floor. This is Michael Fassbender speaking - who usually had a different woman for every night and forgetting their names as soon as they left the bed.

“Did you sleep with her?” Eddie brought himself asking the question.

“Poor, young, sweet, innocent Eddie still has a lot to catch up.” Michael acted like the big brother, ruffling Eddie’s hair.

“That’s a yes-or-no question, Michael.”

Michael nodded.

“Where?” Tom covered his ears in case Michael answer wasn’t what he was expecting.

“At her place.”

The men exchanged a scandalous look with each other. Michael didn’t visit a woman’s place. He would end upbringing them back to his place or a suite in one of his hotels. The only possible explanation from this situation would be either Michael was possessed or he developed multiple personality disorder overnight.

“Tom is drinking a night before starting a work at new house. The goody two-shoes Thomas. Now Michael who can barely keep his dick inside his pants remembers the name of the woman he shagged last night after buying her coffee at the bar and went back to her place. Is the world coming to an end?”

“You still have me, Ed.”

“You are not exactly a role model either, Ben,” Eddie snorted while Michael was already guffawing with laughter. If Eddie was keeping a tally of the women Michael and Benedict have bedded, he was sure the difference won’t be much.

After sharing laughter with his friends, Tom rose from his seat, “I am going home. I have to be at her place by 6 AM tomorrow,” He announced, leaving more than enough money to pay for his drink.

“Leave the car here, Tom. Take a taxi home,” Benedict suggested.

Already facing the door, he answered, “No need. I just had a glass.”

Tom slogged around the bar before heading straight to the parking lot. He sincerely hoped tonight his sleep would be dreamless.

***

Arnetta was half-way on her laundry room when she heard someone rang her house bell. Carefully placing her laundry basket atop of her washing machine, she rushed to see who her visitor is this evening.

Standing on her porch was Sharon, one of her colleagues from work.

“I brought cheesecake! I hope your girls are still around for extra dessert!” Sharon beamed. Her hand carried two white boxes from that famous cake shop near her place.

“They’re my daughters, Sharon, so their stomach will always have extra space for anything sweet. Come on in,” Arnetta stepped aside, making way for her friend to come inside her home.

Arnetta called out her daughters as they passed through the living room, “Kiera, Cecil. Look who’s here!”

Both girls turned their head, and in no time they were already circling Sharon.

“Auntie Sharon, how are you?” Cecil asked politely.

Sharon patted the girl on her cheek, laughing, “I am good, Cecil. Do you want cheesecake?”

Kiera stood on her tiptoes, afraid the cheesecake would be gone before she had the chance to have a bite on it, “Cholocate?”

Sharon laughed, “Of course, I have chocolate cheesecake, special for you, Kiera. And vanilla for your sister.”

The little girl squealed, growing impatience to have a taste of the cake. Arnetta passed two plates to Sharon so she could transfer the cake before giving them to her daughters. As soon as they received their respective cakes, both of them left the adults, back to their mission to build another doll house.

“Please tell me you have some for me too, Sharon,” Arnetta groaned, her eyes never left two of her daughters who were already so engrossed with their scenario.

Sharon retrieved another plate, serving another slice of the cheesecake, “I have rum cheesecake for us.”

“I am glad you are my friend.”

“I know.”

Sharon whirled her head around the house, "So, where is your new housekeeper?"

Already seeing Sharon’s reaction for her next answer, Arnetta decided to keep her voice low, "He was here this morning.”

Her fork made that loud clanking sound against her plate as she dropped the silverware. Sharon hissed, "What? Your housekeeper is a male?!"

Arnetta rolled her eyes. She never thought the fact that she hired a man as her housekeeper would turn into such a sensation.

"Last time you told me you were down to four candidates. That’s it. You certainly did not mention one of them, or probably all, bearing X- and Y-chromosome."

"Fifty-fifty,” Arnetta gave more explanation to end Sharon’s wild speculation.

Sharon winked at her, "Hmm, fair selection, Etta. So, he will come early morning tomorrow?"

"Right before I left for work."

"Can I spend a night here? I don’t want to stay at home, wondering how dashing this new housekeeper is. My curiosity will kill me. Please, Etta,” Sharon begged, still had no idea how this new housekeeper looks like.

"I can show his photo. I have it on my inbox,” Arnetta already had her phone on her hand, unlocking the device before putting it on Sharon’s open palm. Upon seeing his photo, Sharon’s eyes almost popped out of her head. This man was way better than the image she had conjured up inside her head.

"That is your housekeeper? Or have you been lying to me all this time about not seeing someone?" Sharon almost shrieked in disbelief.

"Sharon,” Arnetta warned her.

But Sharon was still processing this news, "And he is British. Geez, the luck of some people. Are you sure that he is not a stripper or an escort?"

Arnetta shook her head, "He is a trained housekeeper. I did my research."

"He is fluent in many languages, like a walking dictionary or thesaurus. Short to say, he's quite a catch,” Sharon was right though. Tom’s impressive language skill was one of his plus points, especially for those who worked in a publishing company like herself and Sharon.

"Thanks?" Arnetta gave her sardonic reply.

Observing the photo once again, Sharon pursed her lips, trying hard to remember something then added, "Hang on a second. I think I saw him last night. His hair in the photo is shorter but I believe that's one of the men I saw last night."

Quirking her left eyebrow, Arnetta questioned her "One of the men? What are you not telling me?" Finishing her cheesecake, Sharon began her story-time, "Okay, remember when that motorcycle almost ran me over?"

"You mean when you didn’t pay attention to the bustling street during lunch hour?"

Sharon put her hands up, "In my defense, that was a shitty day at the office. And then I spilled the coffee all over the street and my blouse. They stained."

"And?" Arnetta demanded as this story began to pique her interest.

"I was so bored last night to the point that binge-watching Netflix didn’t help to ease that boredom. In that desperate time, I sought a place to have a drink and found this new bar with raving review called Killarney Lounge."

"And you saw him?" Arnetta tried to get more detail from Sharon’s story.

Sharon gave a weak nod, "I saw the man who rode that Hayley. And he saw me as well, then he bought me coffee."

Arnetta almost snort at her confession. Coffee and bar weren’t exactly a match made in heaven, "You drank coffee at a bar?"

"I gave him my name. He said his name is Michael."

Seeing how Sharon’s expression fell, Arnetta could no longer hide her grin, "I think I know where this story is headed.”

"He coaxed me into orgasm. Twice,” At this point, Sharon was mortified. She buried her face deep in her hands.

"Shower sex?" Arnetta talked with her hushed tone, didn’t want to traumatize her kids.

"Kitchen sex,” Sharon managed to squeak out her answer.

Sharon’s embarrassment only fuel Arnetta to tease the woman even further, "You lucky girl!”

"It's just a one night stand,” Sharon told her.

"Right, we shall see,” Arnetta intoned.

When Sharon had regained her composure, she told her what she saw yesterday, "Oh and about Thomas. Before I left the bar, I saw him dancing the night away with two blondes. It was pretty hot. Maybe erotic is a more proper way to describe it."

Arnetta turned still. Before she could react, Sharon squeezed her hand, “I might be jumping into conclusion here but this is me looking after you, Etta. Heck, he's that attractive! I would question your sexuality if you're not interested in him. Proceeds with caution if you want to get to know him personally, that’s all what I am going to say."

Chuckling nervously, Arnetta decided it’s best to brush her off."Nah, I'm passed that phase.”

"Right, we shall see,” Sharon mimicked the words she gave her earlier.

Their conversation was cut short when Kiera approached the adults, tugging at her mother’s hand, "Mommy, I'm sleepy,”

Arnetta picked her up, kissing her temples, "Have you finished your cake?"

Kiera nodded, her hand rubbed over her tummy, "I'm full."

Gathering their empty plates, Sharon said, "You go tuck them in. I'll do the dishes then head home."

With Kiera on her hips, Arnetta walked to fetch her elder daughter. She turned around, smiling gratefully at her friend’s help and her little piece of advice, "Thank you, Sharon."

 

 


End file.
